1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driver and a display apparatus having the gate driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driver capable of reducing driving defects resulting from increasing driving frequency, and a display apparatus having the gate driver.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an array substrate, a counter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules having an anisotropic dielectric constant. In the LCD apparatus, an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules, and a light transmissivity is controlled by the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules according to an intensity of the electric field. Thus, in response to the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, light may pass through the liquid crystal layer so that an image is displayed.
The LCD apparatus includes a display panel, a gate driver, and a data driver. The display panel includes a plurality of pixel portions defined by gate lines extending in a first direction and data lines extending in a second direction and arranged to cross with the gate lines. The gate driver outputs a gate signal to the gate lines, and the data driver outputs a data signal to the data lines. Generally, the gate driver and the data driver are chips mounted on the display panel.
Recently, in order to decrease total size of the LCD apparatus and increase productivity of the LCD apparatus, the gate driver is an integrated circuit directly integrated on the display panel, and research for a display panel capable of reducing the number of driving chips has been performed.
Specifically, as driving frequency of a gate signal increases, a pulse width of the gate signal decreases. When the pulse width of the gate signal decreases, the gate signal may be dropped as a result of a delay in the transmission of the signal. Therefore, there may be insufficient time to charge a pixel part by the data signal and driving defects may result.